Holiday Bananza Series
by Vana Telcontar
Summary: Part 2 of all holiday fics. McWeir Thanksgiving Challenge. For cryin' out loud... The Atlantis crew have decided to show the Athosians the joy of Thanksgiving and things get a little out of hand. What's new?
1. Halloween Masquerade

**Holiday Bananza Series**

**By:** Vana Telcontar

**Disclaimer:** I do not own SGA, the idea for masquerade balls, or Halloween. ... But I wish I did!!!

**Rating: **PG- rated for slight language

**Pairings:** Staring McWeir, Sheyla, hinting at Carson/OC

**Warnings!: **Very cliché! For those who can't stand such things- such as Jack -cheesy grin- "For all we know you could be her evil twin. But then we'd be dealing with clichés and you know how I feel about those." -Looks from Samantha to Sam- "No, actually you know how I... feel... about those...." -Voice slowly trails off-- I suggest you turn back now. Lol Otherwise, you should be safe!

**Future Info:** This will be the first installment in a series of one-shot holiday fics. They aren't necessarily connected to the other holiday fanfictions unless something stated refers back to an earlier date. Happy holidays!

I know, this is a very cliché story but I couldn't help it. It's my first ever challenge fic, too, people!! As always, I blame it on John....  
------------------------------

"A what?"

Rodney just stared at Liz as she smiled patiently at him. He had come to her office after being paged and the reason had completely bowled him over.

"A Halloween masquerarde. Major Sheppard thought that it could boost morale."

"Oh, I just bet he did. Well, I don't celebrate Halloween so I don't think I'll be caught there, thanks."

"Come on, Rodney! It'll be fun," she insisted. "In fact, I order that you attend. Masks won't be removed till midnight and you won't have to say who you are. Actually, you're banned from doing so. Besides, if you absolutely wanted, you could leave just before the demasking. But you have to go." She fixed him with a serious look that showed she expected no argument.

But this was Rodney. He sighed in exasperation. "But-"

"No buts, Rodney McKay! You're going. It's tomorrow night, Teyla is providing the masks, I'll pick up your little bundle myself and drop it off at your place tonight."

Rodney looked definitely put-out. "Bundle?"

"It includes the costume as well. There's a William Shakespeare-ish theme." He made a disgusted noise and she pretended not to notice. "I asked her to wrap them all so they look alike, that way no one has a chance to see a mask or costume before the party and, in turn, know who it is. Half the fun is guessing, you know!" Liz grinned brightly.

"Is that all?" Rodney asked acerbically.

"Yes, it is. You can go now."

"Thank you," he said sarcastically, standing and quickly exiting. Great; now he was going to get stuck at a social gathering. Just great.

------

Stepping into the large room and backing into the shadows, Rodney looked around at the throngs of people, all masked as was ordered.

The room was decorated in traditional orange and black, though where they had gotten them from beat the hell out of Rodney. Thick, draping cloth bands replaced streamers and added to the effect of an Old English masquerade. It didn't help that everyone there was dressed like nobility, with the occasional "servant" garb, though they mingled with the nobility easily. Rodney was jealous as to why he had to dress in this ridiculous green velvet monstrosity while they got to wear comfortable pants- "breeches", Teyla had said- and loose cotton shirts.

Because, to be honest, the pantyhose was _really _uncomfortable.

Finally deciding to make his presence known, he stepped into the light and headed over to the snack tables. As he got a drink, he looked for people he knew. Major Sheppard and Teyla were easy to tell as they and someone who appeared to be Lt. Ford chatted easily. John could be told from his messily gelled hair- he was one of the few scores of people in servant costumes- since he didn't have a hat, and Teyla from her hair. Rodney had to admit, however, that Teyla did look very nice in her red velvet ballgown. The V-neck and low cut outfit fit her well.

Rodney's eyes scoped the rest of the people, picking Carson out as he chatted up an equally richly dressed pale-skinned brunette. At least Rodney wasn't the only person he knew forced to wear this ridiculous outfit- Carson's was a deep blue, a striking contrast to the woman's royal purple off-shoulder gown-, though Carson had abandoned his hat somewhere.

"Enjoying the party?" A female voice asked from behind him.

He turned and was momentarily stunned by the image of darkness standing there. The beautiful woman had reddish-brown hair that curled every which way and ended just above her bare shoulders to frame her mask-covered face.

"Uh, not really. I'm not much of a socialist," he said, sipping his drink and glancing back out at the party-goers.

"Ah. Don't worry, it will all be over before you know it."

"What? Like Dr. Beckett's shots? 'Just a little longer....'"

The woman laughed and picked up a cup of punch for herself, her black sleeves sliding back slightly. "Good point. But I've noticed boring if elegant affairs like these tend to end rather quickly with good company." She grinned up at him. "You seem as likely a candidate as any. Mind if I stick with you for the night?"

_Hell no! _He thought, but smiled as charmingly as he could. "Of course not. I'd feel better with someone to talk to myself."

"Wonderful," she took a sip of her drink as Rodney attempted to keep his cool.

------

Liz had come to the party, nervous in her outfit as she rarely wore clothes like this. Oh true, she had had to wear such things to formal events, but nothing so elegant- or low-cut- as what she was wearing now. She was still trying to figure out how Teyla had gotten such beautiful garments on such short notice.

Although the mask hid her identity, she was worried how people would judge her despite it and almost shrank from the large crowd. However, using extreme will-power, she forced herself to stand erect and confidently walk through the people, smiling and giving greetings to those she passed.

She let out a breath as she reached the refreshments table.

_Take a breath, cool down, _she told herself, looking around at all the people. One nearby person in particular caught her eye, however, and she couldn't help but feel drawn to him.

He was dressed in a stunning shade of deep green velvet that fit his stature nicely- despite the fact he was wearing tights; that was rather humorous most of the time-, but seemed quite uncomfortable as he glanced around, absently fiddling with his drink. Still, she couldn't help but take in his entire form, admiring him as she stepped over.

"Enjoying the party?"

He jumped slightly at the sudden addressing, and turned as if he hadn't expected it to be him she was speaking to. He stared at her for a moment, which made her cheeks flush under the mask in embarassment. Did she look too terrible?

"Uh, not really. I'm not much of a socialist," he said in a nervous tone, taking a sip of his drink immediately after. Liz couldn't help but smile at him.

15 minutes, then 30, then a full hour passed as they chatted about their time at Atlantis and a few personal things back home they missed. Liz really enjoyed his company, but politely excused herself.

"I just need to go freshen up. I'll be right back."

The man nodded and smiled, though he shifted nervously as if he thought it was a sign she wasn't returning.

To reassure him, she gently squeezed his hand and smiled before turning and sliding off through the crowd, greeting people in passing on her way to the bathrooms.

------

Rodney stared after the woman, then let out a sigh of relief. In truth, he _had _been worried that the freshening up bit had just been a line so she could get away from him. Then she had squeezed his hand and his fears had allieviated themselves instantly, the smile making his stomach flip over. She really was very beautiful.

Realizing that even if she was coming back he had some time to spare, he made his way through the throngs of people and over to where Major Sheppard was obviously elaborating on some story to make people laugh.

John grinned as Rodney came over, recognizing the man immediately from his stance as he stopped. "Dr. McKay! Good to see you join us. Lovely outfit."

Rodney looked annoyed behind his mask, and John could feel it raidating out, which only made him grin more. "Thank you, Major Sheppard. Not all of us can get out of things as easily as you can."

John grinned and held up his hands as if to acknowledge he had been bested and turned fully to McKay as Teyla and Ford went off to get drinks. "So, how are you enjoying the social affair?"

"It's.. not as bad as I expected," Rodney admitted, playing with the glass in his hand. "I have the pleasure of being in the company of a lovely woman, albeit that I do not know her name on account of these masks."

"Ah, but that works both ways. At least people don't know who you are, and therefore you won't be embarassed until the masking. And you'll probably escape before then."

Rodney cleared his throat and glanced at the clock. "I, uh, I promised her I'd stay. And I'm not one to break my promise."

"Often," John teased, grinning. "So, do you have _any _idea as to who this mystery woman is?"

Rodney bounced slightly, as he always did when he held still for too long- honestly, the man _must _have ADD with things he doesn't really care about- , and thought on all the women he knew- a very short list.

"No, no idea at all. But she's... incredible. Smart, nicely curved, has a _great _sense of humor...."

"Oh, does she have yours too?" John offered, and could see in his mind the look Rodney was giving him from behind the mask.

"Ha ha, very funny, Major." Teyla and Aiden made their way back over, Carson and the mystery brunette in tow. "As a matter of fact, whoever she turns out to be, may just be my version of the perfect woman."

John whistled lowly. "She must be pretty good then. I don't know many men who would admit to that."

Rodney smiled oddly, gazing across the crowd as he absently replied, "She is."

John turned his eyes in Rodney's direction and noticed the woman Rodney was gazing at immediately. She was the only woman in that direction- the only one in the whole party- who was wearing black, and therefore stood out.

Rodney looked her over again as she insecurely looked around, hugging her arms as she paused at the refreshment table. Rodney made a quiet growling noise in the back of his throat.

"If you'll excuse me, Major Sheppard, I really have to get back to that goddess in black. Have a nice night."

John stared as Rodney went back over to Dr. Weir- who, he noted, instantly looked relieved that Rodney had arrived- and couldn't help the grin that lit up his face. Oh boy, when McKay figured it out.... Was John ever going to have fun with him tomorrow. Still... the two seemed to be getting on well as McKay's grin was met with one of Liz's own. John's smile turned thoughtful, but wicked.

_Something wicked this way comes? Meet something interesting this way comes._

------

After having left Major Sheppard, Rodney and the woman had settled into conversation with little hesitation, gladly picking up where they had left off, subtle flirting underlying their every word. Rodney smiled at the woman, offers in their very stances, and glanced at the clock that was installed on the wall. Only 15 more minutes to go.

"Relieved it's almost over?" She asked, grinning.

"A little. Though I have to say I'm sorry that we couldn't spend any more time together."

"Well, I'm sure we'll see each other around. I get the feeling that you won't be a hard person to find once the masks are off."

Rodney grinned back. "True." He looked at the clock. 12 minutes. He cleared his throat. "Nervous?"

Her hesitant smile said it all, and made him feel a bit better about it himself.

------

Liz swallowed and looked at the clock. 8 minutes. Oh Lord, would the torture never cease?

She glanced at the mystery man, who wasn't showing any signs of being nervous past his constant glancing at the clock. If he hadn't said anything, she probably would have assumed he was just tired of chatting and wanted to leave.

_6 minutes, _she thought to herself, glancing at the clock anxiously.

------

_5... 4... 3... 2... 1...._ Rodney looked up as the brightly grinning John stood on the table, obviously tickled silly over something.

"All right everyone, masks off!" He called, almost giddily, and everyone complied.

Rodney turned to the woman and swallowed hard. This wasn't going to end well....

"Together?" She suggested, voice cracking slightly.

He nodded, not trusting his own voice, and reached up, removing his mask as she did hers.

------

The two stared at each other.

"Rodney?"

"Elizabeth?"

They blinked, gaping. "You mean we...." Rodney started, then lost the train of thought. She was even more beautiful with the mask off.

"Oh, this was unexpected," she whispered, swallowing hard and looking down, studying her feet as the party continued on around them, unaware of the sudden shock of embarassment the two were facing. She smiled nervously. "Least now I know that you came."

"Uh, yeah," Rodney agreed, still grasping for coherent thought.

_Then again, _he thought, _I really shouldn't be so surprised. Only Liz could be that socially graceful and still have insecurities about being beautiful_.

He smiled at her, just as nervous. "So... how bout them Dolphins?"

Liz laughed, breaking the tension and considerably relaxing Rodney. He had taken a jump that she would understand the reference to The Birdcage, but knowing more about her sense of humor now, it was a risk he felt was safe to take.

Liz grinned brightly at him. "I don't suppose you dance? I've been wanting to ask all night but wasn't sure that perfect strangers would agree to such a thing, party or no."

Rodney seemed to consider it a moment. "Hmm...." Her smile faded slightly before he met her eyes and smiled. "Well, Miss Perfect Stranger, I must say I accept." He held out a hand which she took with a relieved grin, and they headed out to the dance floor.

------

Rodney and Liz filtered out with the last of the party-goers, having stayed till the very last moment.

"We'll have a clean-up in the morning," Liz said, yawning. "But I don't want to ruin these fabulous clothes."

"Of course not," Rodney agreed, and Liz yawned again, sparking a yawn in him as well. (A/N: I just yawned because of that!! Lol)

Liz smiled as they headed slowly down the darkened, mostly empty hallways. "I uh, I had a good time tonight."

"Yeah, me too, me too," he quickly agreed, then they fell into silence again. Now that the night was over they were at a loss for words.

"Uh, Elizabeth-"

"Yes?" She replied quickly and stopped, looking up at him as they reached their crossroads.

"Do you..." He paused, took a deep breath, then asked, "Do you want to maybe grab lunch sometime?"

She grinned at him. "I uh, I'd like that a lot."

"Uh, right, good, good. Well, good night then," he said, nodding.

Still grinning, she inclined her head. "Good night."

"Night," he said in normal tones as he watched her walk off, then turned and headed back for his own rooms. He didn't know what had possessed him to ask her that, but spending time with the person he was closest to on the base wasn't exactly a bad thing.

He hurried towards his room now that Liz was gone, not wanting to spend a second longer than he had to in the dark hallways.

Plus, that pair of pantyhose was _really _staring to get very uncomfortable.

------------------------------

**A/N:** How about that? Lol I did a Halloween fic! Didn't turn out too badly, if I do say so myself. Look forward to a Christmas one, but probably not a Thanksgiving one unless I get some _serious _inspiration between then and now. So, leave a review please, and let me know what you think!

I know, the random Shakespearean quote edit was annoying, but I felt like referring something vaguely Halloween to this. Lol Deal.

Flames will be used to roast Kolya.

Ta, everyone! And a Happy Halloween to you all!!!

- V.


	2. No More Turkey!

**Holiday Bananza Series**

**Part 2:**

**No more turkey!!**

**By: **Vana Telcontar

**Disclaimer:** Don't own SGA, or Thanksgiving, or the McWeir pairing, though I do hold the title deed to the actual word "McWeir". I came up with it, oh yes I did. Mm hmm, mm hmm, mm hmmmmm!!! Lol Did you know Pilgrims didn't actually eat turkey on the first Thanksgiving? Huh? What's up with that?!

**Rating:** PG

**Warnings:** McWeir-yness ahead!!

**Pairings:** McWeir, Sheyla

I wasn't going to do a Thanksgiving fic but the challenege on my McWeir site was too good to pass up!! Lol I haven't done a challenge yet with definite things that it must include- only a general challenege- but they were so funny my SGA muses insisted upon it. Heehee! So here it is; my shot at the Thanksgiving Challenge from WeirMcKayship! Enjoy!

--------------------------------------

"Ah! Get it!"

"I'm trying here! Gah! Grab it!"

"You do it if you think you're so good!"

It had all started with the _innoculous _little suggestion that they show the Athosians what Thanksgiving was like. Ah, those damn ideas. After explaining the customs to Teyla, she had offered to provide the "turkey"-like bird. Unfortunately, it had come to them live and gotten loose. For the better part of an hour Rodney and John had been trying to catch it, with no success.

"This was all _your _stupid idea," Rodney complained as he and John held back to plan their next wave of attack.

"Shut up, McKay, and let's just catch the stupid bird."

Ford walked up. "What are you guys up to?"

"Trying to catch a turkey at the moment," John said, gazing at the bird as it calmly paused to peck at the hard, smooth floor. "Teyla gave it to us live."

"Oh." Ford settled into hunting mode as well and Rodney rolled his eyes.

"This is ridiculous. I'm a scientist, not a stupid farmer. Have fun chasing your turkey, gentlemen. I'm gone." And he confidently walked off towards his lab.

Unfortunately, it led past the turkey and as he went past, it paniced. Flapping madly, it jumped into the air, attempting flight.

"Quick!" John exclaimed, rushing forward with Ford following.

Rodney stumbled backwards to get out of the rush as John and Ford tried to grab it. Somehow, however, the bird really _could _fly partially well and managed to make it over both of their heads. Rodney yelped as it dropped from the air just above him and into his arms. There it stayed, shaking uncontrollably in fear and cuddling close to him for protection. Rodney stared at it in bewilderment as John and Ford also stopped to look.

"Well, McKay," John said with a smile, "It looks as if you have a new friend."

Rodney scowled, but John was indeed correct. The bird seemed to feel Rodney was safe and was sticking close by him.

"He can't like me; he's dinner."

"Well Doc, it looks as if we'll have to find another.. er, turkey," Ford replied, grinning.

Rodney glared. "What the hell am _I _supposed to do with this?" He jostled the bird slightly and it squawked as it was ruffled, actually casting a disgruntled-seeming glare at Rodney as it settled back down. Rodney just glared back as John and Ford held back laughter.

"Put it on a leash and make it a pet?" Ford suggested.

"We need to go let Dr. Weir and Teyla know we need another turkey in case the others aren't enough. See you, McKay," John said, waving as he and Ford walked off.

"But- but- wait!" Rodney protested, but neither stopped. He looked at the bird in his arms as it closed both eyes and- to all appearances- went to sleep.

------

Hours later, John had managed to requisition another turkey from Teyla and Rodney's new pet was safely secured in a small room with food and bedding. The feast was a marvelous looking thing and the few who arrived early could hardly keep their hands off of it.

At one of the tables, Liz was already seated, watching the last minute changes with amusement. She had done her part, let the cooks and what-not worry if they weren't done yet.

Soon enough the members of Atlantis filed in- Athosians included- and began taking seats, filling the hall with their annoyingly loud chatter. Liz merely smiled benignly as Rodney, John and others came to sit with her.

"Elizabeth," Rodney greeted.

"Dr. Weir," John acknowledged, nodding as he sat. "Nice affair we have going on here."

"Rodney, John, good to see you. And yes, it is," she agreed, looking around. "It proves to be interesting. Just a little longer to let people get set in and we can start."

Waiting, Liz finally stood and clinked her fork against her glass. "Excuse me! Excuse me, everyone!" She called, gaining attention slowly. "Excuse me!" She smiled as all fell silent. "Hello and welcome to Atlantis's first ever Thanksgiving feast!" Clapping ensued and Liz grinned. "I hope you all have a wonderful time and enjoy the food, company and _liquor _provided for the occasion. As you can tell, it all looks scrumptious! So, without any further delay, I wish you all a very happy Turkey Day and tuck in!"

People clapped as she sat, then they all dug in greedily, chatter quickly raising again to painful levels as everyone began to talk and laugh over the delicious food. Rodney sighed in disgust as he took some mashed potatoes.

"I still don't know why we're doing this."

John threw a carrot and hit Rodney in the forehead. "Loosen up McKay, it's a holiday!"

Rodney glared and threw it back at him. "Shut up, Sheppard."

Unfortunately, John dodged out of the way and the carrot hit Sargeant Bates- who was sitting at the table behind John- in the back of the head. The Sargeant slowly turned around and Rodney hissed his breath in, looking a little guilty. Uh oh.

"Who threw that? You?" He asked, standing, eyebrows raised.

"Okay, Srg. Bates, calm down. It wasn't his fault," John said soothingly, standing as well.

"You taking responsibility, sir?" He asked. "Here's what I think of that." He picked up a spoonful of mashed potatoes and flung it at John, hitting him in the chest.

"Oh, really classy, Sargeant," John said, brushing it off. "But here. You can't have Thanksgiving without _cranberry sauce!_" He threw it but Bates ducked and it hit a nurse instead.

"FOOD FIGHT!" A brunette soldier yelled from across the room. Rodney watched Carson yank her back into her seat, obviously friends with her, but it was too late. Everyone had already joined in the fun and Carson was having a hard time protecting himself from flying objects.

"This is nah tha way t' treat what food we have!" His voice rang out, but was drowned out by the laughing and shouts of everyone else. The Athosians had initially looked confused, but now they had joined in the fighting as well.

Liz ducking a flying piece of broccoli, and quickly ducked behind the table. She would be clean when this was over and take charge of these... children, or they would know why.

She lifted the table cloth and slid underneath it, letting the darkness envelop the underside of the table again, the inch between the bottom of the cloth and the floor the only thing providing any light, though the tablecloth was thin enough that light actually filtered through and made it seem to glow. It was enough for her to be able to see and she noticed a familiar figure also huddled under the table, peeking out at the fight.

"Rodney?" The man looked over at her voice and blinked. "You're staying under here?"

"Of course. I'm not going out there and getting pelted by food. What do you think I am? Stupid?"

Liz smiled in amusement. "You started it."

"No, actually, Major Sheppard did. He threw it first and _he _was the one who moved so it wouldn't hit him."

"You could have exhibited some maturity and self-control and _not _thrown it back though," Liz pointed out, but her eyes were laughing and there was a smile tugging at her lips. Rodney glanced over from where he was peeking out at the fight and raised an eyebrow while giving her a slightly annoyed look.

"Can I help it if he always challenges me? He asked for it."

Liz gave him a look that said "don't push it" and glanced at the tablecloth. "How are things looking?"

"Not good," Rodney replied, peeking out again. "No one seems to have even considered stopping." Liz sighed and shook her head.

"And we're stuck under here until they stop, no way of getting somewhere where we could issue our authority."

A near-by loud scream signalled someone getting mashed potatoes down their back from the mess it made on the floor, and both doctors, jumped back from it.

"Well this really sucks," Rodney said in an irritated voice. Liz blinked, then smiled slightly before moving for the opposite table cloth. "Hey, where are you going?"

"To see if I can safely put a stop to this," she replied, starting to lift the table cloth when a "turkey" leg suddenly came flying under the table, making her fall back into Rodney's arms with a small shriek.

They both blinked at the piece of food. "Maybe I'll stay here," Liz amended.

"Good idea," Rodney agreed, then they looked at each other and Liz found it hard to breathe. The heat of his hands was burning through her sleeves and she thought that if something didn't happen soon she would explode.

Rodney blinked, searching her eyes, then let her go quickly, blushing slightly. "Wait for it to calm down a little before we attempt that again."

"Right," she said under her breath as she sat up, looking down at the floor, then at the table cloth again and clearing her throat. This was going to be a _long _few minutes....

After what seemed like ages, the noises outside Rodney and Elizabeth's little hideaway died away a bit to let the laughter break through the screams. Taking this as a good sign, the two _carefully_ peeked out and saw that some people had had enough and were leaving, laughing and covered in food or looking rather pissed off about being clothed in mashed potatoes.

"Oh come on Beckett, take a joke!" A feminine voice called as the Scottish doctor stormed from the room, trailed by the same girl from earlier, both of them wearing their food. "Carson!"

Liz and Rodney traded looks, then carefully extricated themselves from the darkness under the table. Liz looked around at the laughing, yelling people, then took a deep breath before she could be hit with food from the much of it still flying about.

"EVERYBODY FREEZE!" She screamed and Rodney clamped his hands over his ears. Damn that woman could project her voice.

The people in the hall froze, turning to look at the completely clean and rather _angry _looking Dr. Weir, an equally clean Dr. McKay standing next to her, looking haughty as he dropped his hands and stood straight.

"You should all be ashamed of yourselves, acting like children!" She scolded into the silence. "This was meant to be a good time _without _decorating the room with food! I'm particularly ashamed of those of the Atlanteans with rank! You should have put a stop to it, instead of encouraging!"

"But it was fun," John muttered sullenly, and Liz shot him a glare, opening her mouth to say something.

Suddenly a squwak was heard and everyone turned to see Rodney's pet turkey run into the room, apparently having accidentally been released by someone. It ran in circles, squwaking and flapping its wings, feathers raining down as it did so.

They all watched as it finally ran over to Rodney's side and there began to calmly peck at the food on the ground near him as if it hadn't just been crazy a moment before.

"Great," Rodney said to Liz, eyes on the turkey. "Now I have a pet turkey who's also bipolar. Whoop-dee-do." Liz grinned.

"We will find a home for him on the mainland where he will not be harmed, Dr. McKay," Teyla promised, smiling.

Rodney smiled in relief. "Thank you, Teyla."

"All right everyone. Get to work cleaning; the more hands, the faster it goes," she ordered, hands on her hips and eyes piercing the grumbling and dirty crowds. "When I'm satisfied with the job you can go."

With much grumbling and heavy sighs, the Atlantians got to cleaning as the Athosians filed out to go get cleaned up, the children especially chattering about how fun it all had been.

"That's it," Liz sighed. "No more turkey."

As Teyla carried off the last live turkey on base, Rodney couldn't agree with her more.

--------------------------------------

**A/N:** Here are the challenege perameters:

Thanksgiving Challenge

Everyone gathers together for Thanksgiving but things get out of hand.

Must include:

A turkey like creature being chased around the base or on the mainland (your choice where)

The turkey like creature making friends with Rodney

A food fight started by a tossed carrot

Rodney and Elizabeth hiding under a table during food fight

Can include:

Drawing of a turkey

Sharing of chocolate

You can any type of Thanksgiving tridition you can think or make up as well. If you make any up make them interesting.

So how did I do?? -Grin- Happy Turkey Day everyone! Hope you have a pleasant holiday!

- V.

**Post A/N:** I KNOW! Don't say it! This is majorly late but it isn't my fault! I'm a natural procrastinator! I had it done and then just... forgot to put it up. Lol I hardly began my Christmas one, so I may just skip that and go straight on to Easter....

Happy New Year!


End file.
